


Backstage Confessions

by whovianhalfblood



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Confession, Confessions of love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Theater AU, Unbeta'd, Why wasn't James McCrimmon already a character tag?, or a relationship tag with Rose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhalfblood/pseuds/whovianhalfblood
Summary: James and Rose confess their feelings before rehearsing a kiss scene on stage. Nearly pure fluff.  Completely unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> I wrote this mid-August to cheer Moony up after she received a nasty comment on one of her fics and some nasty anons over how she responded. (Y'all, when you are mean and nasty to somebody online about something they made, that's called cyber bullying. There are singers that I really don't like, and I'll tell my friends that i don't like that singer. But I'm not gonna tell that singer that I hate their song and that they never should have written it, because they put their work into that song, and it's a part of them. Don't be nasty.) 
> 
> Anyway, I'm posting it on here now because I'm trying to get all my fanfiction posted on each medium I've used for any of my work.

Rose was nervous. In only 10 minutes, she was supposed to rehearse the kiss scene in the play she was doing for the first time. And the man she would be kissing was James, her crush of two years, and close friend. She’d often dreamed of kissing James, but she had never wanted it to be just because their characters kissed in a play.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in!“ she entreated her visitor. She turned around to see James himself step through the door, anxious look on his face.

As he closed the door behind him, he gulped, "Rose, I’m so glad I found you.” This made Rose more nervous still. But he seemed just as nervous as she felt.

“Thing is, Rose,” he gulped again, then mumbled something Rose couldn’t understand.

“What’s that?” she prodded.

James took a deep breath and looked at his feet. "I said, I like you a lot, and have for a while, and I don’t want our first kiss to be on stage.“ He looked up wide-eyed at her. Rose was shocked herself, and she knew her face showed it. When James saw her, he looked down again and started quickly apologizing at a rate which only he could speak.

"I’m sorry, I mean if you feel the same way and if there’s ever gonna be something between us, I don’t want us to kiss the first time for a play, but if you don’t feel the same way I’m fine with still doing the kiss on stage and I’m really sorry for making this awk—”

He stopped because Rose had wrapped her arms around his neck. Their faces were centimeters apart, and Rose was smiling up at him. He gulped yet again. "Rose?“ he whispered.

"Of course I feel the same way, you doofus,” Rose teased. Then, her lips were pressed against his, and it was wonderful. When they pulled away from each other to catch their breath, they were both grinning like madmen.

When they kissed later on stage for the rehearsal, the director had to cough loudly in order to get them to pull away, and everybody stared uncomfortably at them.


End file.
